<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make My Heart Beat Again (The Continuation) by DaredesukaNandemonai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586663">Make My Heart Beat Again (The Continuation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaredesukaNandemonai/pseuds/DaredesukaNandemonai'>DaredesukaNandemonai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I am Supercorp Trash, SuperCorp, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaredesukaNandemonai/pseuds/DaredesukaNandemonai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a continuation of Make My Heart Beat Again</p><p>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654327/chapters/49048562</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hear Me Out Please?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Please hear me out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so Months ago, I WENT CRAZY 😁😁 and I orphaned my stories. I don't know what happened then or why I did such thing. Now, looking back, I reread the fanfiction I made entitled Make My Heart Beat Again,</p><p>Here's the link: </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654327/chapters/49048562</p><p> and I figured, hey! This is actually worth finishing and it's a waste if I don't. So I made another account again (I'll Keep it this time)  I just, I need to know if you guys are still there and willing to read it? </p><p>Please let me know in the comments below. </p><p>Thanks! </p><p>And I'm really sorry for disappearing like that (not that you were looking for me anyway) </p><p>Anyway, Cheers! 😁</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How Could I Not Remember?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff to get through the angst later. 🤣🤣</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena took off her necklace as they were about to enter Kara's room. Alex looked at Lena with confusion but Lena just shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>After a few minutes, Lena and Alex came back to the room. As soon as Kara saw Lena, her eyes lit up but her gaze fell when she saw that Lena was no longer wearing the necklace. Something about the necklace is familiar to Kara but she can't put what that is. Kara's smile dropped slowly when Lena sat down at a chair furthest from her bed. Sam looked at Lena with confusion in her eyes, to which Lena only shrugged. Alex moved closer toward Kara's bed, </p><p>"Kara--" Alex didn't get to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by someone opening the door. </p><p>Lena immediately stood up when she saw that it was Maxwell Lorde. Alex froze on the spot while Sam immediately stood in front of Kara's bed to shield Kara. Everyone stared at Maxwell Lorde when Kara spoke up naturally. </p><p>"Mr. Lorde! Hi!" </p><p>Everyone looked at Kara's smiling face. Sam stepped aside. Maxwell Lorde's eyes widened in shock for a second but hid it by smiling. </p><p>"Kara, how are you feeling?" </p><p>Kara shrugged and replied still smiling, </p><p>"I feel better I guess? The only downside to my condition is that I don't remember anything. It's like my mind's a big blank slate. Like I look back up to months before, I don't remember anything. Like nothing at all." </p><p>Maxwell hid a smirk and said, " I see. Did the doctor say anything if your memory loss is permanent or temporary?" </p><p>"The doctor said that there's a big possibility that her memory loss will be permanent." Sam answered, catching up on what Sam assumed to be what Kara is doing. </p><p>"We will be taking her to a long vacation once she gets discharged." Lena spoke up, catching up to what Sam is doing. </p><p>Kara and Lena's eyes meet and Kara gave Lena a proud smile. Lena gave Kara a smirk with a wink which made Kara blush. </p><p>"I didn't know you three knew each other. It really is a small world. I didn't expect Miss Luthor and Miss Arias to be here. And by the way Miss Luthor  I've learned from my secretary that you're a brilliant amateur scientist! I've got a job for you if you're interested?" Maxwell spoke with a polite smile. </p><p>Lena furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "Okay. You got my attention, what can I help you with?" </p><p>Kara's eyes snapped up to look at Lena. </p><p>Mr. Lorde chuckled, "Come to my office sometime next week and we'll talk about it. You're gonna have to call my secretary on what day you're coming so she can put it on my calendar."  </p><p>"Okay." Lena answered. </p><p> Sam moved closer to Alex and put an arm around her. Alex relaxed instantly. </p><p>Mr. Lorde looked at Alex, "So, what's the connection here?" </p><p>Sam gave Alex a reassuring look and answered, </p><p>"Alex is my girlfriend." </p><p>Alex blushed and smiled at Sam. Maxwell smiled at Alex and said, </p><p>"I see. I'm happy for you Alex." </p><p>Alex regained her composture and forced a smile, </p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>Maxwell nodded as an acknowledgement. </p><p>"Umm guys, would you mind if I speak with Lena alone please?" Kara asked. </p><p>Sam and Alex immediately looked at Kara with wide eyes. Kara rolled her eyes at Alex, </p><p>"What? You have Sam, I want Lena. I can't let this day slide without asking her out." </p><p>"Really, Kara? You just woke up like a few hours ago, and you're thinking about dating?" Alex exclaimed in disbelief. </p><p>Kara chuckled, " I wasted a lot of time being comatosed! And besides, you have Sam, why can't I have Lena?" </p><p>Alex was about to answer Kara when she saw the way Kara was looking at her. The two exchanged a meaningful look. So Alex decided to trust Kara and decided to ride on. She chuckled before speaking, </p><p>"Okay fine." Then she looked at Sam meaningfully, </p><p>"Would you like to take a romantic walk with me?" </p><p>Sam caught on fast and replied with a big smile, </p><p>"Always." </p><p>"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Kara exclaimed playfully. </p><p>Sam and Alex rolled their eyes at Kara's goofy smile. Sam looked at Lena who was still frozen in place, mouth a little agape. Sam chuckled and called out to Lena, </p><p>"So, how about that Lena? Will you stay with Kara while Alex and I go to our first ever romantic walk?" </p><p>Lena snapped out from her frozen state and chuckled awkwardly. </p><p>"Like I have a choice." She replied playfully. </p><p>Hearing Lena's reply, Kara grinned and made a fist pump. Sam and Alex laughed loudly at Kara's antics. Maxwell chuckled softly and shrugged, </p><p>"Well, I guess I'll leave you to your get-that-girl antics then Kara." </p><p>Kara smiled at Maxwell and nodded. Maxwell walked towards the door and before going out he looked back at Kara and said, </p><p>"I'm glad you're okay Kara." </p><p>Kara smiled widely and said, </p><p>"Thank you. And thanks for coming. See you again soon?" </p><p>Mr. Lorde was taken aback by Kara's enthusiasm to see him again. He nodded and  smiled and went out the door. After a few seconds, the four women released a deep sigh. Then Kara looked at Sam and Alex meaningfully. </p><p>"What? Why are you looking at us like that?" Alex asked. </p><p>Kara rolled her eyes, "What are you guys still doing here? I thought I get to have Lena to myself!" </p><p>"Wait, you were serious?" Sam asked in disbelief. </p><p>"Duh! Of course I was serious!" Kara replied seriously. </p><p>Lena's eyes snapped up to Kara. </p><p>Alex looked at Kara seriously, "Kara, are you sure about this? What was that about? We don't know what...", then Alex started pacing, </p><p>"And how did he find out about this room? What is he planning? And.. Wait, you don't really remember anything?!" </p><p>Kara sighed, "Alex can we talk about this later? For now I just want to talk to Lena. Please?" Kara pleaded. </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>Kara groaned in frustration. </p><p>Alex sigh, "Fine, fine. We'll leave you to it. You have two hours."  </p><p>Kara rolled her eyes, "Four." </p><p>"Three." Alex retorted. </p><p>"Three and a half. Take it or take it." </p><p>"That's not how it's phrased." Alex corrected. "It's take it or leave it." </p><p>Kara shook her head stubbornly, "Nope, it's take it or take it because three and a half hours is non-negotiable." </p><p>Alex rolled her eyes smiling, "Right, something Journalist Kara would say." </p><p>Kara scoffed playfully, "Excuse you, it's Investigative Journalist." </p><p>This earned a chuckle from Sam and Lena. So Alex gave in. </p><p>Alex turned to Lena, "Please look after my sister?" </p><p>Lena readily nodded. </p><p>"Don't worry babe, Lena is a black belt in karate. So don't worry." Sam said playfully. </p><p>Kara gasped loudly at this and looked at Lena proudly. </p><p>Lena smiled sheepishly at Kara. Then their eyes met and they looked at each other liked they're looking into each other's souls. Sam and Alex saw the way Kara and Lena looked at each other and they smiled in understanding. </p><p>"Okay, we'll take our leave." Sam said. Sam took Alex's hand and pulled her slowly towards the door. Sam and Alex smiled goofily at Lena as they passed by her and Lena rolled her eyes at them. The moment the door closed, Kara looked at Lena with longing in her eyes. </p><p>"What are you still doing over there? You're too far. Will you come closer please?" Kara said with a sheepish smile on her face. </p><p>Lena swallowed hard and slowly walked towards Kara.  She stopped when she reached the edge of Kara's bed. </p><p>Kara shook her head, "Nope. Still too far." She patted the space beside her bed and asked Lena to sit. Lena raised her eyebrows in reluctance but decided to follow Kara's wishes.  As soon as Lena was able to sit near Kara, Kara stared at Lena for a really long time as if she's memorizing her face. </p><p>"Kara?" Lena spoke. </p><p>Then Kara's gaze went down to the part below Lena's clavicle where the pendant would be. </p><p>"You're not wearing it." Kara said softly. </p><p>Lena stared at Kara in confusion. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"The necklace, you're not wearing it. Why?" Kara repeated softly. </p><p>"I, umm, I-I just-- no reason." Lena replied. </p><p>"Help me pull the lever to my bed so I can sit up a little?" Kara ask. </p><p>"Oh, okay. Wait." </p><p>Lena stood up and busied herself on finding the right lever for Kara's bed and once she found it, she adjusted Kara's bed in such a way that Kara's upper body is positioned like in a sitting position. </p><p>"Is this angle okay?" Lena checked. </p><p>Kara nodded smiling. </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>"Anytime." Lena answered smiling back. </p><p>Kara moved a little bit further to the other side of the bed so Lena can sit on the bed by her side. Kara patted the space on the bed again and gestured for Lena to sit down. Lena sat down and looked at Kara. They're facing each other closer now. </p><p>"May I see the necklace?" Kara asked as she opened her hand. </p><p>Lena looked at Kara for a few seconds first before deciding to get the necklace from her  pocket and put it on Kara's offered hand. Kara looked at the necklace closely and carressed it with her fingers for a little while. Lena stayed quiet and just looked at Kara. Then Kara looked at Lena and spoke softly, </p><p>"I'm sorry we had to burn mine." </p><p>Lena's eyes widened at Kara's implication. Tears fell from her eyes. Her lips quivered as she spoke almost inaudibly, </p><p>"Y-you remember?" </p><p>Kara's eyes filled up with tears and nodded softly, </p><p>"Everything." </p><p>Lena smiled and both moved their faces closer to each other until their foreheads touched, </p><p>"How could I not remember, you stole my heart." Kara whispered. </p><p>Lena exhaled and tilted her head and gave Kara a soft kiss. It was a chaste kiss but it was very sweet. The two seperated smiling at each other. Lena gently cupped Kara's face with both her hands and whispered, </p><p>"And you stole mine." </p><p>Kara smiled sweetly at Lena and whispered again, </p><p>"I love you." </p><p>Lena smiled like the sun, </p><p>"I love you." </p><p>The two basked in each other's presence for a few more minutes and then they pulled away from each other. </p><p>"What made you remember?" </p><p>Kara chuckled and spoke imitating Lena's voice, "You got my attention, what can I help you with?" </p><p>"Kara Danvers! I do not sound like that!" Lena exclaimed chuckling. </p><p>Kara laughed, "Nope! My impersonation was perfect!" </p><p>Lena laughed, "Of all the things that will supposedly make you remember, that was what made you remember? Really?" </p><p>Kara smiled and took Lena's hand and gave Lena back her necklace and spoke softly, </p><p>"Those were your first words to me." </p><p>Lena's eyes widened at Kara's words. Then Kara's soft expression morphed into a goofy one, </p><p>"That is after of course you did a turn around kick on me! You could've hit me in the face you know!" </p><p>Lena rolled her eyes, "That's what you get for trying to sneak up on me!" </p><p>Kara's jaw dropped, "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you!" </p><p>Lena raised her eyebrows playfully,  "What were you doing then?" </p><p>"I-I, umm. I-I, nothing!" </p><p>"Kara." </p><p>Kara sighed, "Fine, fine, I was watching you. You just really looked like an angel and you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. So I was watching you the whole time." </p><p>"And don't forget you appeared in my bath tub!" Lena said playfully. </p><p>Kara groaned and covered her face with her hands which prompted a laugh from Lena. Lena gently took Kara's hands away from her face to make Kara look at her. Kara allowed Lena to remove her hands away from her face. Then Lena held up the necklace, </p><p>"Put it on me?" </p><p>Kara smiled. Lena moved closer towards Kara and placed her chin on Kara's shoulder as Kara moved her hands to put the necklace around Lena's neck. </p><p>Lena moved away from Kara and Kara carressed Lena's face with her hand. </p><p>"So beautiful." Kara whispered. </p><p>Lena smiled and closed her eyes. Then Kara continued, </p><p>"It's a school day tomorrow. You need to get some rest." </p><p>Lena shook her head, "No  I can skip classes tomorrow." </p><p>"Lena, no. You're a graduating student. I don't want you to mess up with your studies because of me." </p><p>"Don't you want me to stay?" </p><p>"Of course I want you stay." Kara replied, voice cracking. </p><p>"Then let me stay." Lena whispered. </p><p>Kara sighed, "Okay. Please stay." </p><p>Lena smiled. </p><p>"Can you call my sister and Sam though? And tell them they can come back?" </p><p>Lena smiled, "Three and a half hours remember?" Lena asked playfully.</p><p>Kara rolled her eyes. "Haha very funny." </p><p>Lena chuckled as she dialed Sam's number. Sam immediately answered,</p><p>"Yow Lena, how's it going with the younger Danvers?" </p><p>Lena chuckled, "Kara said you can both come back to the hospital." </p><p>"And if we don't want to?" Sam asked playfully.</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes, "Whatever floats your boat Samantha Arias. Whatever floats your boat." </p><p>Sam chuckled loudly, "We're on our way."</p><p>"Okay, bye!" </p><p>"Bye Lena!" </p><p>Lena looked at Kara grinning, "They're on their way." </p><p>"Quick! Kiss me before they come back!" Kara exclaimed playfully. </p><p>Lena laughed shaking her head, "How did you trick me into this?" </p><p>"Lena, kiss me please." Kara pleaded. </p><p>Lena stopped laughing upon hearing Kara's pleading voice as if Lena's kiss will be like a lifeline for Kara. So Lena did what she needed to do. She brought her face close to Kara's and captured Kara's lips into a soft but firm kiss. Kara then broke the kiss and kissed Lena's forehead. </p><p>"I don't want to deepen the kiss while I'm here. I think my breath smells like medicine." Kara chuckled. </p><p>Lena joined in, "Yep! It tastes like antibiotics." </p><p>The two laughed at that just as Sam and Alex entered the room. Lena looked back and smiled at Sam and Alex. Lena stood up and sat on the chair beside Kara's bed. </p><p>"What are you doing over there?" Kara whined. </p><p>Lena only gave Kara a smile. Then Kara looked at Sam and Alex goofily, </p><p>"So tell me, how many times did you guys encircle this particular hospital floor that we're in right now?" </p><p>Sam laughed, "How'd you know we were within this hospital floor?" </p><p>Kara scoffed playfully and looked at her sister, "Knowing Alex, she probably dragged you around with her pacing and rambling." </p><p>Sam laughed louder. "I'm not gonna deny anything." </p><p>Alex glared at Sam, "You're not getting a good night kiss tonight!" </p><p>Sam chuckled and held Alex closer by encircling an arm around her waist and looked at Kara trying not to laugh, "No Kara, you're wrong. We went on a romantic walk under the moonlight." </p><p>Kara and Lena laughed at this which was later joined by Alex and Sam. </p><p>"So what now?" Lena asked after the laughter died down. </p><p>"We need to get Kara out of this hospital and take her somewhere." </p><p>"Alex I can't hide forever. I have to continue what I started." Kara said seriously.</p><p>Lena stood up, walked closer to Kara and took Kara's hand, "We'll get to that. For now you need to heal completely in a safe place then we'll do what we need to do. Together." </p><p>Kara smiled, leaned closer to Lena and kissed her softly on the lips.  Sam and Alex's jaws dropped, </p><p>"Wait! Are you guys....?" Alex asked in confusion. </p><p>Sam smirked, 'Way to go younger Danvers!" </p><p>Lena broke the kiss and kissed Kara's forehead. Kara then looked at Sam and Alex, </p><p>"I remember everything." </p><p>Alex's eyes filled with tears. </p><p>"How? You just said a while ago that you don't remember Lena when you met her." </p><p>Kara looked at Lena passionately before answering Alex, "It was her first words that made me remember her." </p><p>"First words?" Alex asked further. </p><p>Kara was about to do an impersonation of Lena again but Lena beat her to it. </p><p>"When I told Maxwell Lorde 'You got my attention, what can I help you with' it kinda jumpstarted her memories." </p><p>Kara nodded eagerly smiling widely. Alex scoffed, </p><p>"That was what made you remember? Pfft! So unromantic!" Alex said playfully. </p><p>"Hey! I think it's cute!" Kara and Sam said at the same time. </p><p>Lena and Alex chuckled facepalming. Then Lena said to Alex smiling, </p><p>"We're both dating kids, aren't we?" </p><p>Alex returned the smile. </p><p>"Hey!" Kara exclaimed in mock offense. </p><p>But Lena only kissed the back of Kara's hands and Kara's sweet smile returned. </p><p>"So the not remembering thing was to throw Mr. Lorde in a loop? " Alex asked. </p><p>"Yes." Kara answered. </p><p>"We'll have to tread carefully and plan our next actions carefully." Lena added.</p><p>Sam then exclaimed, </p><p>"Let's go kick Maxwell Lorde in the balls!" </p><p>Lena, Alex and Kara groaned, "SAAAMM!" </p><p>"What? Admit it, it was funny!" Sam laughed loudly which later on was joined by Kara, Lena and Alex. </p><p>"Riiiight. Kids." Alex murmured.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemme know what you guys think :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Hope you take time to let me know if you still want it to continue. 😁 I have the next chapter ready.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>